Fire Emblem: Descendant of the Sword
by Reis Nailo
Summary: A retelling of the Tactician who helped The Lycian Lords Eliwood, Hector, and Lyn in their greatest times of need. Who was Shimanyo Kocoi, and how does his past affect the future of Elibe? Rewrite of Healing Hearts. Pairings still the same.
1. Prologue

**Fire Emblem: Healing Hearts**

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem and its characters, objects, and locations are not mine. The Tactician and any other OCs are mine though. Ain't life grand?**

**Prelude to the Healing: Vagabond**

'_N-no . . . how could I? Too careless . . . I was far too careless.' _

A darkened figure slipped and toppled into the slick mud of the grassy plains. The rain fell thick and heavy, like a blanket trying to smother the flickering flame of his life. Trying to stand again, he could no longer tell what parts of his body were covered in blood and what wasn't.

His wounds no longer stung; his body had gone numb with the cold rain. He felt fifty pounds heavier with the sopping wet cloak of dark blue, now a dull gray color from the mud and blood from his wounds.

"Damn it! St. Elimine preserves me. I pray she's alright."

His thoughts drifted back to earlier in the day.

* * *

He had been traveling through the area west of Bulgar in the mountains trying to make his way to Lycia. He had stopped at one of the small villages along the way. It was pleasant enough; small plots of land for farming and a few small houses with villagers who knew everyone that lived there.

Several looks had been directed his way when he had entered but he wasn't very surprised. Dressing in a royal blue full-cloak and black traveling pants with side pockets, alongside a deep navy blue formal shirt and black long coat from his homeland wasn't exactly normal for people to see.

He had taken a liking some years back to the swords of the Sacaen people. The gently curving blade was lighter than a normal blade and still razor sharp. He enjoyed learning while with the Kutolah; their people inspired a different concept of honor and courage into this mind.

That being said, the sword by his side was exquisite. The sheath was a shining blue fading to red at the hilt of the sword guard. The handle was wrapped in dyed leather to match the sheath. It was truly a work of beauty.

The gauntlet guards on his forearms hid the sleeves of his jacket. A headband kept the sweat from his eyes and just flowed with the cloak whenever the wind picked up. One of the girls from the village ran up to him despite the yells from her parents.

She was plain at first glance. Long tan dress with an apron and a small cloth to cover her head from the sun. The girl was fair skinned, and her smile melted his tensions.

"Hello sir. Welcome to our village, do you need a place to stay tonight?"

She had an innocence that he had seen countless times before in many lives. He returned the smile easily and nodded slightly.

"Yes, but I shouldn't impose upon you. The town's square is fine for the night."

The young girl looked appalled at the thought of sleeping outdoors in the village. She continued to persist until he had given into her demands. Her parents had been reluctant, but agreed when he offered to help with some of the house work.

She had introduced herself as Elizabeth. Upon receiving his name, he had been the source of several odd looks. It wasn't the first time he'd been questioned for his odd name.

Her father had taken a liking to him as he helped with some of the repairs around the home. His masonry work was remarkable, as if trained by the military of one of the surrounding countries.

The sun had begun to go down on the village when he had finished with the last of the brick work. Satisfied with the progress he had made in that short afternoon, he joined the Elizabeth's family for supper.

The meal had been delightful, her mother had excellent skills with cooking and he had found it hard not to enjoy their company. Unlike most people who had opened their homes to the wayward traveler, they didn't question him about where he had come from or what he did for money.

Later that night he couldn't sleep and climbed to the roof of the house. Lying down on the crude tiles, he gazed up to the stars.

_St. Elimine . . . are you watching this unworthy traveler? Bless this family. They have been so kind to me . . . a stranger; much like you did to everyone so long ago. _

A noise from down below started him from his reverie. Elizabeth came up the ladder he had left perched on the edge of the roof.

"Mr. Kocoi? What are you doing up here? It's nearly a candle mark from midnight."

He chuckled lightly. She really was a good girl. He was about to reply when the sound of splintering wood reached their ears.

Looking toward the main gates, they were horrified when several axe wielding barbarians crashed through and cut down two of the townsfolk on watch. Firmly ordering her to wake her family and flee, he drew the blade at his side.

It gleamed in the torch lights as he jumped down from his perch. He dashed off toward the sounds of ruffians looting and innocents being slain.

"HAhaha! This here's easy lootin' for the likes of us!"

One brusque man bellowed over the chaotic din. A fellow raider looked proud of his prize, a young woman Kocoi recognized as a friend of Elizabeth. Tears were in her eyes and fear was written on her face.

"Heh, yahahaha. Look at me prize here! Think she'll sell for a pretty piece after I break'er in. Heheh."

She let out an agonized sob of grief. She'd be raped, and then sold as a slave or worse afterward. As the man reached out to grab her she shut her eyes tight, dreading the next moments of her life.

Her fears peaked when he screamed and she heard a heavy thud beside her. Opening her eyes slowly, she screamed when she saw the decapitated corpse of her assailant. Looking up, her eyes found her rescuer, the darkly dressed wanderer from earlier that day.

The sword he was wielding dripped a thick stream of crimson. His eyes had a fire in them she hadn't seen before. He turned his gaze to her and whispered a single order.

"Flee."

Struggling to stand, she saw two of the bandits close on the swordsman, revenge for their fallen brother gleamed in their eyes. The first brought down his axe in a downward slash meant to cleave the man in two. His partner to his left swung to the right, intent on catching their quarry when he dodged the first strike.

Shimanyo glared at this display as she sidestepped the first strike and into the second attack. The second bandit grinned in victory as the axe speed onward. The blade bit into flesh as blood spurt from the wound.

"Think yer tough eh? W-what?"

The bandit's axe had scored a fatal blow, on his friend. Kocoi smirked, his clothes slightly stained in his opponent's blood. He was crouched underneath the axe strike, blade held parallel to the ground.

At the last moment, he had ducked the horizontal strike, allowing the momentum to drive the heavier weapon into his other opponent.

"You call that a killing blow?"

He leveled the blade and thrust with his right hand. The bewildered bandit couldn't react quickly enough as the blade pierced and drew blood. The flat of the sword was face up and went in to the hand guard.

A putrid stench wafted through the air . . . bile. Kocoi switched to a reverse grip and yanked the sword sideways, the sharp edge cutting out the left side of the brigand's torso. The man fell dead; the young woman's jaw gaped at the violent spectacle.

The entrails from the recently slain assailant peaked out from the slash the traversed half-way through his body. The Sacaen blade was spotless; a ruined cloth lay at Kocoi's feet. His voice startled her, the dark traveler never turned to face her.

"What are you still doing here little one!" Frustration strained every word. "GO!"

She turned and ran, hastily thanking him for her life. The young maiden never saw him turn and smile with sad, golden honey yellow eyes. In his moment of blood lust, markings of ruby coloration had appeared on his forehead.

In the center, an x-shaped mark had materialized. Where the bottom lines ended, two equally long reversed arches branched out. In each crook of the x shape, lay a single dot which put together formed the shape of a diamond when connected to each other.

A burning pain shot through his head.

Falling to one knee, he placed his left hand over the mark. Images of two young women, one an archer on horseback without peer and the other, a priest of kindness and purity like no other flashed through his mind. Three men also flashed briefly through past his eyes. Each had one weapon of great power, but only two names returned to his mind.

Roland . . . Durandal.

The axe's wielder . . . the name wouldn't clear and the axe's image faded with one word coming back to memory.

Armads.

_Durandal . . . Armads . . . the Sword of Sacred Fire and the Thunder Axe . . . why!_

"AHHGGHHHHH!"

His scream of agonized pain drowned out the roar of fire and screams of villagers. A number of the looters changed their attention to the wandering swordsman. Three of the bandits threw axes, their spinning blades left several bleeding wounds, one across his chest and two on either one of his arms.

Their only archer, a warrior and their leader left two arrows in the pained wanderer's back and shoulder. His gaze fixed on them and their death's swiftly passed with a dance of glistening sword strokes.

"Mr. Kocoi!"

A young woman's voice reached his ears just as the sword in his hands cut down another axe-wielder, blood sprayed from the fatal wound. Elizabeth was running toward him, fear and worry covered her face. Just behind her, an axe fighter let loose a short axe.

"NO!"

He broke into a harsh sprint to the girl as the axe grew ever closer. Shoving her out of the way just a moment before the axe made contact; he took the brunt of the blow in the back as he tried to dodge the oncoming projectile. The axe stuck fast, his vision blurring for a several crucial seconds.

It came back into a horrid focus as the axe was pulled from its new found resting place. He latched onto the pain, focusing and combining it with his will. His speed increased dramatically, an after image fading into nothingness as slash marks materialized all over the brute before his head came off in several bloodied chunks; the body cut to ribbons.

The kind hearted girl was horrified at his wounds, sickened at his brutal killing strokes, and confused at the sudden change in the once gentle traveler. To her surprise and chagrin, he scooped her up and dumped her in a nearby well and half covered it.

"Stay there. You're better off not being with me. I . . ." his voice became more distant and morbid. "Attract too much attention."

After he had left her in that well, he had fought the last of the bandits, suffering four more gashes, three on the legs and one across the face, his face bled profusely.

* * *

He had made his way to the forests when the rain had started. Now he approached an unusually large clearing.

His vision failed him as the world became black; his body falling into a heap on the soaked earth. One name came to mind, even as his hearing told him that someone was there checking on him.

'_So this is death . . . how I've waited for this day to come for me.'_


	2. A Maiden of Sacae

**Fire Emblem: Spirit of the Sword**

**FE is not mine, though the Tactician is.**

**Strategy 1: A Maiden of Sacae**

"Are you awake?"

The faint softness of the voice stirred him to wake. Honey yellow eyes opened to meet the deep sea green ones of a young maiden dressed in Sacaen garb. She was at a small table with a wooden bowl in her hands, probably her meal. The smell of rabbit and venison with carrots and other vegetables met his senses, the food smelled wonderful.

His wounds bit at him, though his face didn't show it. He was quite content to stay put under the warmth of the blankets. He found it ironic that death hadn't come for him that night.

"I have to admit; finding you unconscious on the plains was the last thing I expected to find while hunting. I am Lyn of the Lorca tribe. You should be safe for a while."

She finished putting away the bowl and her other utensils before coming to sit by the bed. He noticed that she was quite attractive, young and vibrant. Chuckles echoed in his mind.

'_I'm safe now am I? How does she conclude that?'_

"Can you manage to tell me your name?"

He tensed his muscles and then relaxed them, bringing himself to a more awakened state to answer the girl's questions.

"Shimanyo Kocoi, Shiyo for short."

"Your name is Shimanyo? What an odd-sounding name . . ."

The classic look of oddity and confusion crossed her face. The wounded man smirked and chuckled some more. A mortified look took over her features and she hastily corrected her error.

"My apologies, I'm being so rude. It isn't respectful to judge a person's name without knowing them." She continued on. "Judging by the clothes you were wearing you're no ordinary vagabond. May I ask what brings you here to the Sacae Plains? I don't usually have the opportunity to talk to others who aren't from around here."

A loud crash from the outside disturbed their rather one-sided conversation. Lyn looked toward the door flap of her tent. Shimanyo frowned deeply, and then calmed his facial expression to neutrality. His ears had picked up the sounds of bandits. Mentally, he cursed himself.

'_Didn't I kill them all? Are they searching for me?'_

"Hm? What was that noise? I'll go see what's happening. Shiyo, wait here for me."

With that she rushed out the door, leaving Kocoi to swiftly measure up the tent and its surroundings, as well as check on his wounds.

Looking underneath the covers, he was surprised at her work. The bandages were very well wrapped and he could see extra cloth underneath were the cuts were probably the worst. His shirt was open, but still in decent repair. The pants were nearly rags though, rips and holes through the legs.

Resolving to buy new clothes at the soonest available moment, he spotted his sword up against the wall beside the bed. Reaching out and taking it in his hands, he could smell the scent of oils and linen.

_She's seen the blade, and cleaned it too. I wonder if she's questioned who I am yet._

Just then, Lyn burst back through the door, panting slightly and looking for her own weapon.

"Bandits! They must have come down from the Bern Mountains!"

Shimanyo was slightly shocked. Just how far had he traveled in his wounded state? He was west of Bulgar when the village attack happened. This put him farther south than he thought he had gone.

"They must be planning on raiding the local villages. I . . . I have to stop them!"

The wanderer was now in a state of slight stupor.

'_Does she plan on doing this alone . . . NO . . . of course she isn't . . . she's not even thinking straight to begin with.' _

He silently watched as she grabbed her sword from the stand, she continued to talk to herself.

"If that's all of them, I think I can handle them on my own. You'll be safe here Shiyo."

He threw off the covers, closing his shirt in the process. Placing the sword back at his hip, he looked her in the eyes.

"No, I'm coming with you. I can help. I owe you at least that much for your help Lyn of the Lorca."

"What? You want to help?"

He fairly glared at her ignorant question.

"Does it look like I'm running from this Lyn?"

She pouted ever so slightly, and then nodded. The Sacaen swordswoman looked at the blade at his side with a curious expression.

"Well, can you use a weapon?"

Kocoi was about to give her reassurance when a stabbing pain went through his side. He flinched, grimacing at the aggravation.

'_Better not to stress these wounds. She doesn't need to know of my skill level yet either. I guess I'll have to provide her assistance indirectly.'_

"I am a wandering tactician Lyn."

Her face brightened momentarily as she understood his words.

"Ah, so you're a strategist by trade? An odd profession but . . ."

Kocoi gave her a wicked, piercing stare that she didn't catch, her attention temporarily fixed on the door and the possible trouble outside. Why was everything he said, did, or was known for odd?

"Very well. Let's go together!"

The two rushed out the door and took to the thick shrubbery for cover. She was hiding behind a tree as he came up on her. She saw his approach and nodded.

"Shiyo, I could use your advice about now. I'll protect you, so stay close to me."

Once again, he laughed silently. He crossed his arms and followed as she broke cover and ran head long at one of the bandits. She kept her sword sheathed as the bandit sauntered over, which sparked a new interest in the young Sacaen maiden. The woman dashed about her enemy, drawing the blade at her side only to strike and then sheathing again as she floated by, or retreated to safe distances.

'_I've seen that blade work before. Could she be . . . Hassar's daughter?'_

Her cry of pain as the bandit fell to her sword made him panic, his hands shooting for the pouch at his side for the world-famous vulnerary potion. Its healing ability was better than first aid, though weak to a cleric's prowess.

He administered the slightly sweet smelling stuff to her shoulder. The gash mended and closed without scarring. Whoever had invented the stuff had to have been a genius. Elimine bless him.

Lyn smiled at the tactician, her mind quite positive despite the death she recently caused.

"Thank you Shimanyo! Now, let's go get that brigand over by the ger!"

He nodded slightly as they continued onward. The bandit who looked to be the leader of the little raiding party stepped up in front of them.

"Who do you think you are? You think you can stand up to Batta the Beast!"

The axe man swung the heavy blade down as the young woman bounced back and out of reach. Kocoi watched from a distance, staying alert to any newcomers. Continuing to analyze the Sacaen maiden's sword technique, the yellow-eyed strategist made several memos about the strengths and weaknesses.

_Maneuverability is incredible, even for her nimble form. Her strength isn't half bad either, but her lack of a naked blade makes parrying and blocking all but impossible. She'll have to increase her mobility beyond that of any exceptional soldier to offset that. Especially if she faces off against lancers. _

Her scream and Batta's victorious laugh snapped him out of his thoughts. Lyn had tripped over a rotting log covered in tall grass, her sword lay several feet away. The bandit leader stood over her, axe raised to deliver the killing blow.

His left hand went to the sheath by his side, his thumb rested on the hand guard. His right hand gripped the handle to the blade, his legs moved in long strides to reach the axe-wielding brigand. Letting out a battle cry, he launched himself into the air just as he came within striking distance.

Lyn lay there, gritting her teeth while viciously denying that this was happening. Here she was, trying to protect people from what she hated most, and now she was about to die by their hands.

Kocoi's scream brought her eyes up to see the man above her opponent, sword fully drawn. Batta turned around too late to see the swordsman one eighty in the air until the blade punctured flesh. The metal slipping through the opening in the top of the collarbones as he brought the rotation to a full three-sixty spin as he came down from the upside down vertical.

The blade sliced free from Batta's body, the brigand loosing a blood curdling scream of agony as the collarbone was cleaved in two. Blood sprayed everywhere behind the vagabond tactician. Lyn's eyes were wide.

"H-h-h-how?"

Her voice was barely a whisper.

Batta lay behind the man, still screaming at the top of his lungs. Kocoi turned and raised the bloodied sword, bringing it down on the brigand's neck, lopping off his head. The screams stopped and the field turned to dead silence.

_What is he? I've never seen swordsmanship like that. I guess . . . I guess I really don't know what I'm doing. He said he was a strategist? I guess that does explain his killing while remaining so detached. What was I thinking? Maybe I can get some answers from Kocoi later._

Before she could say anything, the man before her fell to the ground. Lyn stared at him for a long minute before seeing a damp wetness cover his robes. A gasp escaped her lips as she grabbed the sword and sheathed it before lifting him up and carrying him back to the tent.

_I should have known. His wounds reopened! Please Shiyo . . . you can't die . . . I . . . I don't want to be left alone again!_


	3. Knights in Bulgar, Heritage Revealed

**Strategy 2: Knights in Bulgar, Heritage Revealed**

A dark room opened to flaming buildings and fleeing bystanders. The sword by his side was stained in a dark, black substance. A humanoid figure lunged at him from the streets and he slashed without hesitation. The golden eyes died out and the image he received was one of peace and thanks rather than question and hatred.

There was a cluster of children in the distance. He slashed at a golden eyed archer as it took aim a majestic flying creature above. Looking up, the dragon carried several humans on its back and waved thanks before flying off. Others flew past while other innocents rushed past him as he made his way toward the children.

The three little ones had teal blue hair and wine red eyes. They were huddled around a beautiful woman who they held onto her hand with tears in their eyes. The woman looked at him with pleading eyes and he understood her petition. She wanted him to get her children away from the city and to safety. Vowing to see to their safety, she handed the eldest a small piece of jewelry. The object was a single, finely crafted ring.

As he began ushering the children to safety, a man in dark robes materialized in what he recognized as a high level teleportation spell. His own brother could also cast the ancient spell. Where was his brother? Elder magic sigils began to glow as the Druid began his incantation. Forcing the children to move, he rushed the spell caster, hoping to strike first.

Fate was with him as his blade arrived just before the final words left the man's lips. Curses flew from the man as he drove his attack, forcing the man back. The druid shifted through a wall and lashed out with a faster spell, forcing the swordsman to retreat to safer cover.

Looking over his hiding spot, he knew he wouldn't make it before another incantation finished. A blast of fiery magic struck the dark master before the words passed and a Sage began throwing spells. The two magi exchanged blows, with the sage coming off much the better than the druid. The scarred face would haunt him for years after.

* * *

Kocoi woke with a start. Finding himself covered in cold sweat, he wiped the moisture away with his sleeve. The wounds in his side painfully reminded him of the previous day's event. The blue blade lay upright against the small nightstand. He smirked sadly.

_I bet she's had to clean off the blade yet again._

Lyn's startled gasp made him turn his head the other direction. She approached the bedside, kneeling as she reached it.

"You're finally awake. Yesterday's events must have been hard on your wounds."

Her face became cross and her words bit like acid.

"By Father Sky! What on Mother Earth where you thinking! You're wounded and then you go overexert yourself to save me!"

He frowned at her accusations. Sitting half-way up, she looked her straight in the eye, a cold seriousness resonated in his voice.

"Would you rather I stand aside like a coward as a young woman dies helplessly on the plains you call home? He would have killed you, and then raped you or worse. Men like that are not above necrophilia!"

She was shocked and mortified at such a thought.

"I didn't . . . I am truly sorry Shiyo. I was not myself. I thank you for your actions. You truly did frighten me though; I thought that I'd surely lose you."

Her worried face brought a warm smile to Kocoi's face. To think that she had really worried over him; not many people did that anymore - worry for a stranger. She really was a daughter of Sacae.

_Hassar has raised her well . . . wait . . . where are the rest of her people?_

Just as he was about to ask, Lyn opened her mouth to speak. He let her go first after they both seemed to talk at the same instant. They laughed over their manners, insisting that the other go first.

"Shiyo, I can see that you are versed in the ways of war. Yesterday's events made that clear to me."

A determined look came over her features and she looked the tactician straight in the eyes. Shiyo slightly tensed as she asked her question.

"I'm never going to be able to get stronger just sitting here. Shiyo . . . would you please take me along in your travels? Take me along and train me, help me become stronger than what I am now!"

He shifted uneasily in the bed sheets. Where was Hassar? Where was Madylen? Where were her people, the Lorca? He needed to speak with them. Surely she wasn't alone . . . was she? He had to ask.

"I don't know Lyn."

He opted to keep her full name secret. She had no need to know that he knew her long before she could speak. He had only met with Hassar and the chieftain's wife when they were just married. He knew that they would have a child, but left the tribe he had become acquainted with through the Kutolah and their chief the Grey Wolf.

In truth, he would rather leave her here on the plains where she would fair better with the family than wandering the world with a person so prone to danger and misery.

Seeing her crestfallen expression, he quickly mended his words.

"I don't wish you to travel with me without consent. May I speak with your mother and father?"

She brightened for only a moment, sinking down into a gloom as she explained her situation.

"You ask the impossible of me. Of the Lorca, I am all that is left other than a small handful of survivors."

A cold wind rushed through Kocoi's heart. He felt as if half his life had been taken from him, precious memories lost to the eternal clock of destiny.

'_She's the last of her people? Elimine no!'_

As Lyn began to elaborate, tears formed in her eyes.

"Bandits came down from the mountains during the night. It had been the evening of the Harvest Festival, most of us had a bit much to drink and were asleep. The deaths . . . there were so many slaughtered like animals. I wanted to fight with Father, but he made Mother take me away. Mother hid me away and went back for him. I found their bodies the next morning in the watering hole."

He gathered her gently into his arms as she cried into his shoulder. She unconsciously avoided his wounds as she clung to him like a sailor to drift wood. His mind raced as she let out her sorrows.

_The Scouring damn us all. How did it come to this? This changes everything. Hassar . . . Madylen . . . please forgive me. I will take her under my wing, but it will show her just how cruel the world can be._

Before he could open his mouth, Lyn gently removed herself from his comforting embrace. She wiped away her tears and looked at him with red, slightly puffy eyes.

"Thank you. Thank you for being a gentleman. I'm through crying. I must become stronger than these tears. Please allow me to join you on your travels."

Shiyo closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He couldn't believe he was doing this.

"Alright. I will let you accompany me on my travels, but you must do as I say if things become dangerous. Another thing though."

She looked at him with an eager and delighted shine in her eyes.

"There are times when being able to shed tears is a strength unique unto itself. There is no shame in being honest with one's feelings. Remember that."

Her eyes softened and Lyn nodded appreciatively. She beamed and raced out of the tent with a smile. The swordsman cocked an eyebrow as she ran out the tent's door, apparently overjoyed with his decision. One thing was certain; nothing would ever be boring with her spirited energy.

He laid his head back onto the pillow and stared at the ceiling. The image of the blue haired, red eyed woman reappeared before him. This image faded to a man with dark brown hair cut short and crisp, Sacaen robes of a chieftain adorned a well built figure, while a sword lay on his waist.

Beside him, a woman remarkably resembling Lyn appeared, her figure spoke of nobility, though he had never known what section of Lycia she had come from. He had only known that she had a free spirit that only the plains of Sacae and its nomadic tribes could satiate.

A tear formed in his eyes and rolled down his face and stained the pillow case. More followed as he recalled fond memories.

_Hassar . . . Madylen . . . may your spirits find eternal rest and happiness with one another. I will do my best to provide for this little one you have left behind. I swear it by Father Sky and Mother Earth._

He fell asleep with the promise on his mind. Beside him, the blade glowed faintly, as if swearing the same oath to the spirits.

He never saw Lyn as she entered and saw the sword glow.

* * *

The next day the pair packed everything they could and proceeded northeast toward Bulgar. The two had opted to pack lightly and travel in the open spaces of the plains. Cool westward winds blew, providing a reprieve from the sun's heat. It felt good to be alive for another day.

The day passed uneventful, and the two broke camp early so Lyn could hunt their dinner. She returned and cooked the pair of rabbits over the fire. The smell was rich and slightly stronger than what Kocoi was used to. Still, he welcomed the change and sat next to the fire, finding its light comforting and nostalgic.

The sword lay at his side; the firelight flickered across it, casting shadows to and fro.

"Shiyo?"

The older sword wielder looked up from the fire at Lyn.

"Who crafted your sword? I mean, it's very beautiful. I've never seen such a wondrously crafted edge in all my life."

He chuckled while plucking the blade from the earth and held it parallel to the ground out in front of him. Drawing the blade from its sheath, he held it up in the air; the fire flickered as one of the larger pieces of wood fell over.

"This blade? I don't know about beauty, but a good friend of mine made it some time ago."

"Has it gained a name?"

The question confused the man, but he quickly connected the question with the notoriety of the blade. He shook his head.

"I'm afraid not, though I prefer it not to be named. Famous swords tend to attract unwanted trouble."

She settled for that answer after attempting in vain to have him show her any of his sword techniques. He continually returned to the subject of his wounds, which made her see some sense. He wasn't lying about not training her, but any of his swordsmanship maneuvers were strenuous and unhealthy for anyone in recovery.

The two travelers finally settled in for the night; though Kocoi stayed awake for a long while after he noticed the girl fall into a dream-like slumber.

"I'm sorry Lyndis. But I have lied to you, the sword does have a name . . . but that name is not one you need to know now."

* * *

The second day of their travels brought them to the gates of Bulgar late in the morning. After enjoying a pleasant lunch by a café which Shiyo had visited before leaving Bulgar a week before meeting Elizabeth, they set out to buy Lyn a new sword. The iron on her old blade was crumbling away and a new one was much safer.

"Shiyo! Over here!"

She cried waving to him from a distance. He had surprised her earlier with his new change of clothes. It had taken the better part of the morning and some time into the afternoon alongside a rather large sum of money, but he had found a tailor who had fashioned him a set of robes that seemed identical to his old clothes.

The exception was that the colors and patterns matched the Lorca tribe sword masters.

As he caught up to her, a green haired young man in armor approached her, trouble written all over his face from where Shiyo stood.

"Oh! What a beauteous flower! Wait a moment. Would you favor this one with your name, or better yet, your company?"

Kocoi felt as if he were about to lose the lunch they had eaten only hours before hand. It had to have been the worst possible greeting for a lady he'd ever heard.

"Who are you sir knight, that you would speak so freely to a stranger?"

"Ah! The flower speaks! I am Sain, a knight of Lycia of the Caelin canton, home to men of fire and passion."

Kocoi turned and dry heaved several times while Lyn struggled to keep her annoyance in check.

_By everything Elimine held sacred! Is this what's become of Caelin's knights? Maybe some fate spared me that trip for a good reason before now._

"More like home to callow oafs with loose tongues! Are you really a knight?"

Kocoi had somewhat recovered from his heaving spell and had to applaud her reasoning. Was he really a knight? His response prompted the two to cock their eyebrows.

"Oh, she's even prettier when angered!"

"I don't believe this fool! Come Shiyo!"

The two turned and left the green haired flirt. After leaving earshot of the knight, Lyn nudged Shiyo.

"Did his apparent attempts of impressing me really sicken you that much?"

Turning to face his new traveling companion, he nodded vigorously.

"Shiyo, have you ever been to Lycia? Are they really all like that one?"

Thinking back on the one time he had visited the Caelin canton, he had thoroughly enjoyed it. That particular knight hadn't been present, but then again, he could have been out while he had been visiting.

"Yes I have at one time. Not all of them are anything like that one. Most of them are quite honorable."

_I can't possibly tell her that she's the granddaughter of Caelin's Marquess. _

His spontaneous purchase of a bow with iron reinforcements earned him a quirked eyebrow from Lyndis. The quiver was very familiar to him, as the seller was a Kutolah tribesman.

"Take care dear brother. May Father Sky bless you."

"May Mother Earth safeguard you as well dear brother. Thanks again for the bow."

As they approached the gates again, the Lorcan woman pointed at the bow with questioning eyes.

"This?"

Kocoi motioned the bow, to which she nodded.

"Well, I spent some time with the Kutolah and learned some swordsmanship and archery during my days with them. They're quite good people."

"So you learned mounted archery? They're quite famous for it."

He laughed heartily at the idea of him on horse back. The last time he had tried to mount one; the steed had bucked him off and given him a bad concussion. He never approached another horse again.

"I'm afraid I lack the stuff needed to ride. Never did agree with horses."

Coming up on the gate, two of the said animals stood in the way, the green haired, green armored knight was now accompanied by a knight in red armor. His hair was a fiery red to match. Lyndis and Kocoi looked at one another and then back to the pair of cavaliers.

_What is this? Christmas Knights? _**(By the way . . . Merry Christmas everyone!)**

Lyn took the lead for the two and walked up to the pair.

"Excuse me! Your horses are blocking the way, would you please move them?"

The red haired knight turned from his conversation and took the reigns of his horse, which shied away from the tactician.

"Oh, certainly, my apologies ma'am."

"Well, at least you seem to be an upstanding knight. Thank you."

The green clad knight looked once at the red head, then at Lyn.

"Wait! Kent, that's not fair, I saw her first!"

Kocoi could've sworn he had seen Lyn snap, but she held herself well. The red haired cavalier also held his face relatively steadfast. Mentally, he was cursing who ever had let this one grow into such a womanizer.

_He doesn't stop does he?_

"Well! Looks as if there are no upstanding men in Lycia, I've run out of patience, let's go Shiyo!"

The young woman stomped off with a slightly scornful tactician in tow. He gave the red armored cavalier a pitying glance, knowing full well he didn't mean his question as a come on.

The two left Bulgar, one more than slightly peeved at being treated as some 'item'. The other vagabond was more understanding of her frustration; calmer, more alert. His eyes detected a shadow behind the tree nearest to Lyn moved, a weapon out in its hand.

The bow was out, his hands traveling automatically as they notched an arrow and held the string tight. The point of the feathered projectile aimed at the tree, just above Lyn's left shoulder.

"Don't move! There's someone following us."

"Is it those knights from before?"

Before he could react, the figure in shadows jumped from his cover and grabbed Lyn, her scream made him grind his teeth. His arm was wrapped around her neck, a crude axe of steel in his right hand.

Her eyes spoke of both fury and fear. She struggled uselessly in his grip; her sword was removed and thrown aside. Shiyo kept his arrow trained on the man.

"Ha, what a waste! Such a waste. Yer name's Lyndis is it?"

"What! What did you?"

She gasped for breath and out of shock. Kocoi flinched, the arrow wavering for a brief moment.

It was a moment that he'd soon regret as two sets of powerful arms wrenched the bow from his hands and pinned his arms behind him. A fist planted itself in his gut. Caught unawares, the wind was knocked out of him. Blood from his wounds seeped into the new clothes. The bandits grinned and punched him again, eliciting a pained scream as the gashes became further irritated.

'_How do these thugs know her full name?'_

"Ah, the things we do for money. Time to die gorgeous; but first let's have some fun wit your friend 'ere!"

The sound of crunching bone and screaming bandits made the leader turn to face Kocoi's captures. One of his men lay on the ground, a lance impaling him from behind. The other lay without his head, a bloody sword dripped blood where two men on horseback stood flanking the wounded strategist.

"All of you against and wounded man and a single woman? Cowards all of you!"

"If you desire a battle then look to me!"

Kocoi regained his bow and held the arrow at the leader, his adrenaline driving the steady aim more than skill.

"Cursed knights! You won't stop me! I'll . . . ARGHH! You wench!"

Lyndis had taken the opportunity to bite down on the man's arm, drawing blood as Kocoi loosed his arrow, feathering the man in the now injured appendage as Lyn wriggled free.

Diving for her sword, she drew the blade and jumped into the air. The blade came down in a vertical stab as she was inverted above him. The blade broke free of the man's shoulder, blood sprayed as Shiyo feathered him in the face.

"D-damn you all . . . there was only supposed to be the one girl."

Looking to the Lyn, he was slightly shocked and more than impressed with her skill. She spat blood from her biting earlier onto the grass. Her face looked disgusted that she had done that.

_That was the technique I used to finish off Batta days before now. I've greatly underestimated her talent with a sword._

The two knights apparently weren't expected his companion to perform such a brutal act, the men held blank stares. The one in green was nearly flabbergasted. The red armored one was more steeled, and apparently understood a greater deal about combat and its harsh reality; even if it did look as if he was still slightly green.

He leaned against a nearby tree and slid to the ground, his breathing catching up with him as the adrenaline left his system. Lyn was by his side in an instant.

"Kocoi! Are you alright? Open your shirt!"

She nearly ripped the fabric apart to be met by three reopened gashes in his torso. The bandages had come loose and the two knights made faces.

"That's just sick! Surely you would avoid such things if you didn't carry weapons that you can't use!"

"Oh, and I suppose you could walk around with wounds like these and shoot a man in the face with an arrow as he did? Sain, mind your tongue you oaf!"

The red haired cavalier brought a vulnerary from his pack and handed it to Lyn.

"I'm sorry for your friend's injuries, I don't think it'll do much but take it."

She gave him a genuine smile and accepted the bottle. Pouring its contents over his wounds, he hissed as the liquid stung like fire. The bleeding stopped and the wounds closed slightly, but it was apparent that stronger healing was needed.

"My name is Kent and my foolish companion is Sain. I am sorry for the misunderstanding beforehand. Miss?"

He ventured her name with the unfinished question. Lyndis turned and smiled again.

"I am Lyn and this is Shiyo. I thank you for aiding us, but why are you here?"

Kocoi had nodded off. So Kent and Sain both proceeded to explain as they broke camp for the evening, not daring to move the injured man.

* * *

Later in the night, Lyn walked to the tree Shiyo was still resting against. She had brought a blanket out from her tent and wrapped him in it. She kept watch from her tent door, which was close to his position should anything happen. His sleep seemed disturbed and he was mumbling.

Straining to pick out any of the words, she was surprised to hear two names.

"Er . . . no Hassar, I don't want to eat that . . ."

He made grimacing face; wrinkling his nose as if smelling a foul odor.

"What's that Madylen? Perfume? Where did you . . . get . . . that?"

He snorted once loudly. Shaking his head, he fixed sleepy eyes on her shocked face. Her tears puzzled him.

"Shiyo? You . . . knew my parents?"

Seconds went by as he comprehended her question. His dream flashed in his mind again and he groaned in grief. He had been talking in his sleep yet again.

"Yes Lyndis, I knew your parents."

She gasped again, and glared at him.

"I've never given you my full name and yet you knew and kept this from me!"

He hardened his gaze at her and nodded.

"I had to Lyn; would you have trusted me if I had told you all these things? You don't have any memories of me."

Her face scrunched up in frustration and confusion. Seeing her indecisiveness, he continued on.

"Lyndis, your father and mother were valued friends of mine. As were those I befriended in the Kutolah. I consider the plains of Sacae my home far away from home. When I had asked you to let me speak with your parents I was hoping to break the news to you with their help."

"Your mother was a beautiful woman Lyn, much like you are now."

She blushed at his praise of both her mother and herself. Suddenly Lyn had a new interest in avoiding his gaze and staring down at the grasses they sat on.

"However, she was from Caelin, the Marquess's daughter no less. She told me this shortly before moving to the plains with Hassar. It was quite a shock for me."

"I-I never knew. Why didn't father speak of you to me?"

"Probably because I was a dangerous factor, my swordplay tended to attract many bloodied duels, and I left out of respect to a man who had a child on the way. I didn't wish to cause him so much trouble."

Lyn began to cry. She found everything to be too much, too fast. First her heritage, then a lifelong friend of her father's, and now the fact that this man she had come to be somewhat attracted too was apparently too old for her. Her world was no longer what it was; no longer what she knew.

She felt warmth engulf her and found the blanket encircling them both. His arms wrapped around her and held her in a supporting hug. A sad smile played across his lips as he stared off into the stars above. He knew somewhere out there, her parents were watching this moment.

"I'm guessing those two were here searching for you too?"

She nodded quietly, not used to being so close to a man. She was still young and a little embarrassed.

"If Marquess Caelin's brother has anything to do with this, then you'll need help. I will go where you go Lyn. Don't ever think I'll leave you when you need my help."

"Shiyo, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. I know father feels the same."

He smiled.

'_I pray that he is too little one. I pray he is too.'_

From there tent farther away, two pairs of eyes where watching the exchange. Sain stood incredulous, while Kent had a deeper understanding.

"I don't believe it! Why does she warm up to that wounded duck?"

"Probably because he saved her before we met; nearly costing him his life. You saw his wounds. Besides, he looks far more honorable than you do Sain."

"I guess you're . . . HUH! What was that Kent? You wound this humble one with such bitter words!"

Kent shook his head as he went back to the cot on the right side.

"Good night Sain."

He had a strong feeling that this was going to be a very long journey home. He would have no idea just how long. Nor would any of them imagine the deaths that would rain down before settling this inheritance dispute which no one wanted but Lundgren.


	4. Sacred Sword of Sacae

**Fire Emblem: Descendants of the Sword**

**Fire Emblem isn't mine. Shimanyo Kocoi is my creation.**

**Strategy 3: Sword of Sacae**

After meeting Kent and Sain, two knights hailing from the Caelin providence in Lycia, Lyn and Shiyo traveled to the border of Bulgar to the east. Kocoi's wounds ached and annoyed the tactician, but other than that, they had no real problems.

Lyndis had not explained her reasons for heading east when their new destination lay to the west, but Sain and the Kent brooked no arguments. Kent said nothing but followed as a loyal retainer would do, whereas Sain had been a bit overboard. Shiyo questioned his authenticity as an actual knight of Caelin at one point.

"You would doubt my word? Young people should trust a man in arms such as myself!"

Kocoi had smirked and raised an eyebrow at that comment. Lyndis giggled behind him, knowing full well that her father's friend was much older than one might have first perceived.

"Young people Sain?"

The green adorned horseman nodded confidently. Lyn looked over the tactician's shoulder with a mischievous smile.

"Well, Sain I guess that means you then."

"Whatever could you mean Lady Lyndis?"

"Shiyo knew my Father Hassar, and he was friends with my Mother as well."

The two knights took another look at their traveling companion and frowned. Shiyo looked barely older than Lyndis. The strategist looked to be in his middle twenties, his hair hung loosely down to his shoulders, but stayed decently neat.

Kent was the first to break out of his shock.

"So you knew Lady Madelyn, Kocoi?"

He nodded with a memorable smile. The man looked up into the clear skies.

"Yes I did Kent. She was Hassar's light and day. There aren't many women now as wonderful as she was."

Lyn smiled with the compliments. Looked back to her intended destination; she spotted the temple on the horizon.

"Shiyo, hold those thoughts a moment and allow me a short detour. There is a sacred sword enshrined in an altar east of here."

The three men turned toward the east. The temple was quite large for the plains. Sain turned back with a grin.

"Oh! How quaint!"

"The teachings of Elimine have the most followers in Elibe. It is nice to see here at least, the ancient customs are still observed."

Kent smiled easily. Shiyo nodded in agreement, his mind wandered to the past memories with Hassar and Madelyn. Lyn nudged the older man in the ribs. He shook his head from his thoughts.

'_I really need to stop daydreaming.'_

* * *

As they began to approach the temple several men and women ran out, looks of fear covered their faces. A young woman stood out with different attire than the rest of the people running from the temple. Her face lit up when she saw the man and began running toward him. He recognized her and couldn't keep his astonishment to himself.

"Elizabeth . . ."

His voice was a whisper, but Lyn noticed and looked to where his attention was fixed. A young girl was running toward them. Fair skin was framed by deep chocolate brown hair down to her waist that fairly glowed in the bright sunlight. Blue eyes shined with joy as she embraced the swordsman.

"Mr. Kocoi! You're safe!"

Taking her at arms length, he was shocked to see her dressed in the robes of a mage. A small golden yellow book with strange runes running up the spine caught his evermore widening eyes.

"Elizabeth . . . is that a Thunder tome?"

Glancing at the book in her hands, she blushed and hid it behind her back. Lyn and the others exchanged curious glances. Shiyo looked at her closely, sensing a new aura about her. His question came out quicker than he wanted it to.

"Did someone train you in the ways of a mage?"

She shook her head negatively, eliciting a surprised look from everyone. The girl flinched and took a small step back.

"I found it in a conclave in the wall of the well you hid me in several days ago."

Genuine confusion spread across Shiyo's face. The knights were shocked.

"He dropped this beauteous thing down a musty well? How crude!"

"Sain, mind yourself you oaf!"

Ignoring the two and focusing on Elizabeth, Lyn was beginning to piece together bits of information.

"Shiyo, you gained your injuries helping her? Is that how I found you?"

The two grew silent and she knew she had guessed right. Kocoi's voice was low.

"Yes Lyndis. You're quite perceptive . . . that's a good thing though. Now's not a good time to explain everything. Elizabeth, what's going on at the temple?"

"Why, are you heading in that direction?"

Lyndis nodded.

"Well, several ruffians rushed into the temple and ruffed up some of the priests. The leader seemed to be intent on taking the sword enshrined there."

The plainswoman gasped in shock.

"They intend on stealing the Mani Katti?"

Kocoi frowned as everyone followed after Lyn. She was quite quick on her feet as she quickly gained ground. He and Elizabeth began to fall behind as they continued to press onward.

'_Mani Katti? That blade was known to slash through infantry and horseman like a farmer's scythe to wheat. What's it doing out here?'_

Looking beside him, Elizabeth appeared to be uncertain as the mounted soldiers took out spears and Lyn drew her sword. The knights took up positions on each side of their charge, allowing enough room for mobility. The yellow eyed swordsman drew the bow from his back; an arrow rested notched on the string.

"Elizabeth, if you think you can keep up and make use of that magic tome of yours; it will make things a lot easier."

A hesitant nod was her answer. Her eyes spoke volumes to him, he'd seen them all too often in his lifetime. The doubt and fear of killing a person was unmistakable in her eyes. She knew that he was asking her to use her gift to kill; and that idea scared her. It did for countless new fighters and mages all across the continent. Anyone who didn't feel nervous the first time around wasn't human.

'_Not that I have ever been altogether human.'_

* * *

As they approached the temple's outer walls two of the reported ruffians appeared, axes in hand. Lyn charged forward as the knights exchanged spear for sword. Kocoi released an arrow, the shaft embedding itself in the brigand's gut as Lyn finished him with the same sword stroke that Shiyo had used yet again. Her footing was rough on the gravel path as she landed. The loose dirt flew as she rolled to lessen the impact.

The untouched man raised his axe, ready to strike her as she came out of her tumble. Sain and Kent were both cursing under their breath as Shiyo struggled taking aim; paranoia about hitting Lyn made him falter. The two men of Lycia wouldn't provide aid fast enough and Kocoi's worries had stopped him from feathering the brute.

"_Sacred order of Father Sky, bless this one with your fury! Thunder!"_

Looking toward the voice, he saw Elizabeth chanting from the anima tome. A swirling breeze surrounded her lightly tossing her cloak as her voice grew louder and more ambient. The arcane power flowed from the pages as her body served as the conduit for its release. Her right hand arched through the sky, crackling tendrils of electricity surrounded it. The glistening bolts radiated around her hand before flying out and striking the attacker in the chest.

Watching the magic do its work as the man writhed while the energy crackled around him visibly disturbed Sain and Lyn. Kent kept his gaze stolid as Kocoi gaped. The spell thrust its target backwards and through a crumbled portion of the temple wall. Only amber eyes stayed on the girl as everyone else took advantage of the new 'entrance'. Sain charged in first, no doubt desiring to impress his new liege lady.

'_That amount of force from a Thunder tome is unheard of, even for prodigies and the animically adept. Did she really learn on her own in five days?'_

The young woman stood shakily, her body trembled. Blue eyes stared into her hands as tears formed.

"I killed . . . I've killed . . ."

The golden bound book dropped to the soft earth as her tears fell. She crumbled to her hands and knees as her head began swimming. Nausea set in and she dry heaved several times, her hands covering her mouth as she clenched her eyes shut.

"I've killed a man, me, with these very hands I've . . . Ugh!"

One final heave came as her insides felt as if they had been turned inside out. She vomited; once again on all fours. During the entire event, two sad, understanding eyes rested on her.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the temple, Sain and Kent found maneuvering around the aisles and pews difficult with two axe wielding marauders running about. Lyn was up at the pulpit engaged in combat with a swordsman who called himself Glass.

He was fairly skilled, but Sain had been disgusted by his conceit. Kent actually agreed with the womanizing knight. Putting yourself on the 'high horse' was no where near as pompous defaming the gods.

Lyn had heard enough of his blabbering and charged him early in the fight. Her speed had caught him off guard as her sword found his arm and left a cut across his forearm; leaving the appendage hanging limp. While it prevented him from using two hands to increase his strength, his skill one handed wasn't shabby, and Lyn was finding it hard to strike.

Halfway through the fighting Sain finally grasped his partner's words and was mortified.

"Kent, are you saying that I'm pompous?!"

The axe swing harmlessly passed by as he spurred his horse out of the way. Kent parried his opponent and swung the sword down, scoring flesh as the man fell with a scream.

"Perhaps Sain. Concentrate on your enemy!"

The man rolled his eyes as he took another swing at the bandit in front of him.

Glass threw out a kick at Lyn, managing to knock her down the small steps that lead up to the parapet. As she rolled he leapt off the stairway hoping to slice her in two as she got up.

Landing on her back, Lyn raised the sword and blocked the blade meant to take her life. The sound of steel against iron grinded throughout the chapel area as small sparks flew from the blade lock. He grinned wickedly at his position. He was straddling her while putting all his weight down on the sword. That smug look disappeared half a second later when she kneed him in the groin and slashed at him as he dropped the sword and instinctively grabbed his nether regions in pain. The sword caught him across the face, leaving the man bellowing as his right eye bled.

Finally standing up, Kent and Sain appeared by her side.

"Milady Lyndis, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine Kent. I have him, stay out of this."

She regained her breath as he rolled around in agony. Adjusting her grip, Lyn charged as he reached for his sword.

* * *

Just outside the temple's walls, Shiyo was helping Elizabeth recover from her bout of sickness. She had drained off the water skin that he'd handed her. She didn't know what he had added to the water to flavor it, but she enjoyed the sweet citrus flavor that had mixed into the liquid. It helped her nausea greatly.

"Mr. Kocoi."

He nodded slightly, wiping off the opening before replacing the cap to the skin. Clutching the magic tome to her chest, she stared at the ground. He'd moved her away from the pool of vomit so they wouldn't gag as she recovered.

"I've killed someone. I've ended his life. How can I live with this?"

He sighed as he placed the container back in his travel bag. He had seen this conversation coming when she had gotten sick.

'_How to go about this . . .'_

"Elizabeth, the fact that you question you actions shows that you have a good heart. I know this is a trauma for you, but I believe you'll make it."

"Make it? Make it?!"

Her voice grew hysteric as blue eyes watered. Kocoi knew that this was trouble. She thrust her hands out at him; the tears ran freely down her face. Anger, frustration, sorrow, and confusion rang clearly in her voice.

"Make it as what! A murderer? I probably made a widow and orphan when I killed him. A father and mother lost their child! Siblings without a brother."

"Yes, all of that is possible and perhaps even true. However . . ."

Kocoi reached out, taking the distraught girl's hands in his. Giving her a gentle gaze and compassionate smile he brought her hands to his lips in a chaste kiss. The maiden blushed fiercely at his actions; her eyes were wide with shock.

"In doing so, you have also saved a life. Lady Lyn owes you her life today."

"I . . . saved someone . . . but I still . . ."

"Think Elizabeth, a man like that probably doesn't have a wife or children. If he does have any children, they're more than likely the result of rape. Men like them are brutal raiders. They pillage, rape, steal, and kill and then boast about it. Men like the one you've now killed are exactly like those who raided your home."

She sniffed, her tears ebbing away as she took in his words.

"Really? So I'm . . ."

"You are alright. In situations like these, it isn't just killing. During battles against men who have no morals and no shame, it's not murder . . . it's justice."

For the first time, she saw Kocoi not just as a wandering sword, but as a man who knew the world. Knew it and stood above it. His reasoning made sense to her and it made her feel more at ease. It didn't make her heartless to what she had done, but it helped her see both sides of a cruel coin called life.

Giving her a supportive hug, he helped her up. Together they looked through the hole in the wall. He smirked as he nudged the girl.

"I'm going to have to help you gain better control of your talent."

Stepping through, they witnessed Glass fall quite literally over a bench, Lyn stood triumphant, if not a bit winded. The swordsman was cursing vehemently. Elizabeth covered her ears. She'd never heard such expletives in her life.

"Damned wench! I am Glass, the gods fear my name! You can't possibly . . ."

The flash of black metal from a slender gauntlet was the last thing he saw as Kocoi bashed in the face as he walked past. Continuing past the unconscious mercenary up to Lyn he noticed he Mani Katti in the hands of the bishop. He smiled mirthfully.

"And like glass he shattered under pressure. Well done Lyn."

The daughter of the plains fairly glowed at the praise. Elizabeth hastily joined them, hopping over the defeated Glass nervously. The blow to the head that Kocoi had given him looked like it would keep him that way for awhile, but she wasn't taking any chances.

The elderly bishop approached them, the sacred sword of Sacae in his hands. No doubt, the incident had an affect on him; his hands were trembling. Despite that, he kept amazing control of his voice as he addressed them.

"I thank you for doing this for me and the young ones here."

Behind him, several acolytes had come out from hiding. Lyn had regained a bit of her wind. Kent and Sain had just dismounted and tethered the horses outside. Lyn spoke on behalf of everyone in their group.

"You're welcome. Is everyone alright?"

Nods went around the room.

"And the Mani Katti? Is it safe?"

The old priest nodded and presented it to the woman.

"It is, and I shall let you touch the sword. Feel its pattern and pray for a safe journey."

Lyn's face brightened as she thanked him. Stepping forward, she took the sword in hand. A blinding light shot from the weapon and then dimmed to a soft glow. The acolyte's gasped as everyone else stared in awe.

'_So it is the true Mani Katti . . . this changes a great many things about our journeys to come.'_

Kocoi finger the hilt of his blade anxiously. His right hand formed a tightly gripped fist as he suddenly found it hard to keep his composure. A soft touch by his side steered his attention away from the spectacle. Elizabeth had apparently seen his reaction and concern was written on his face.

"I'll be alright. I'm just slightly stunned by this revelation."

The distinctive sound of a sword being drawn drew his focus back to Lyn as she released the blade from its sheath. Her eyes were wide with wonder.

"It came out . . . with no resistance at all."

'_She's been chosen . . . she will have the strength she desires in due time now. I know she will. Is this your doing old friend?'_

He stayed behind as everyone left the temple grounds, the elder priest and a few of the students gave him curious looks.

"Is there something that I can help you with young man?"

"Yes Father, there is. If it isn't too much to ask, how did the Mani Katti end up here?"

The old man smiled as he recited what he knew.

"A young swordsman of the Sacaen plains about your age was said to have brought it to this temple as a holy sword. He spoke saying, 'This blade shall not be drawn lest the spirits of the plains will it so, and who they choose will become its master.'"

Kocoi smiled, some of his frustration about the blade left him. Turning, he walked out of the temple with a small smile on his face. It looked as if he wasn't the only one watching over the young Lorca survivor. Perhaps with time, she'd unlock the sword's full potential as his compatriot had in the past. After all, there was more to the Mani Katti than just prophesy and craftsmanship. Much, much more.


	5. Feathered Friends

**Fire Emblem: Descendants of the Sword**

**Disclaimer: FE isn't mine. Shimanyo Kocoi is the product of several hours of R&D.**

**Strategy 4: Feathered Friends**

It was dawning on the third day since their departure from the temple east of Bulgar. The smell of searing meat and steaming vegetables over the fire brought the knights and lordling from their tents. Elizabeth and Kocoi were both crouched over the fire, a breakfast of eggs, carrots and peppers, with crispy bacon were plated in five small dishes. The two seemed to enjoy the morning simply going about a somewhat normal routine.

"Good morning you three!"

Elizabeth's voice was vibrant and perky, contrary to the overcast sky above them. Kocoi smiled quietly, nodded his greeting to the knights and Lyndis. The daughter of Sacae smiled and gladly took her plate.

"Good morning Eliza. Good morning Shiyo!"

The two cooking mates were giving her odd stares, as were the green and red soldiers of Caelin. Lyn looked back and forth between them.

"What? It's easier for me than saying her full name. Just as I'm used to being called Lyn and not Lyndis!"

"Oh! So that's what you were doing. You had me slightly confused Lyn."

Shiyo grinned at her after understanding. She did have a point, trying to say Elizabeth's full name in the middle of a fight could take too many precious moments. Eliza did have a nice ring to it too though.

"Okay, so now that that's taken care of, who started the cooking first?"

"He/She did!"

The couple pointed at each other and shouted at the same time. After a split second, they glared at each other.

"Hey!"

Their simultaneous antics drew a fit of laughter from the rest of their party. Even Kent had chuckled at their squabble. Finishing the morning meal, the traveling party broke camp and continued onward toward Caelin.

As they drew closer to the foot of the Lycia/Sacae mountain border, Kocoi and Eliza grew more and more edgy. Lyn walked closer and whispered to Shiyo as not to alert Eliza.

"Shiyo?"

He glanced at her, tilting his face slightly upward to acknowledge her.

"Eliza's been secluded ever since we approached the mountains. Why is that?"

A dark sigh escaped his lips. He fidgeted with his sword slightly.

"It's where her village was."

"Oh, I didn't . . ."

"No, don't worry, I handled the bandits, but I'm afraid she may have lost her family. Just don't bring up that suggestion alright?"

She nodded, suddenly finding a common ground with the magically adept girl. Before she had felt a bit jealous, due to her sudden closeness with the tactician, but after seeing a similar pain in their eyes, she knew that they were better off with each other.

'_We all have our demons.'_

* * *

By mid day's sun, they encounter a dispiriting sight upon coming across a nearby town. The walls were burned to the ground, homes and barns scorched and pillaged. Elizabeth fell to her knees and sobbed as Kocoi clenched his teeth.

"What happened here?"

Kent's honest question drew a mildly annoyed glare from Elizabeth and Shiyo.

"Bandit raid, plain and simple."

Sain appeared infuriated, something that the rest of them didn't think possible.

"How can this be? Doesn't anyone appeal to their ruling lord to raise arms?"

The brown haired girl laughed derisively before glaring at the two knights and their idealism.

"You think ruling mayors and Marquess count for anything out here on the fringes? The bandits rule here. There is no safety except for your own fighting strength. Something we just don't have here."

Lyn stared at the ruins of what she knew must have been the girl's home.

"She's right Kent, Sain. Out here no one protects you but your family and your wits. It is the survival of the fittest."

As they continued onward, two of the other nearby villages had several people run out to meet them. Elizabeth's mood changed from gloomy to cheerful almost instantly as she recognized friends who had escaped the raid that night.

Kocoi was also noticed almost immediately by several of the villagers. Caught in the awkward moment, he hardly noticed a large shadow pass overhead until a shrill scream erupted from beyond the last set of homes. The whinnying of a horse followed shortly by the sound of furiously flapping wings drew Lyndis' party from their newly found friends.

"Lady Lyndis, it sounds as if trouble is brewing beyond that clearing."

Kent mounted his horse as Sain trotted up beside him. Lyndis and the others looked toward the source. Elizabeth and the other girls from the village were shocked when brilliant white wings shot up and down from around a tall shrub bush, the equally beautiful white horse they were attached to was struggling against the grip of one burly, roughly dressed man.

A young girl no taller than Lyn's shoulders stood terrified between two more harsh looking men. Her attire made Kocoi's eyes widen.

"A Pegasus knight?"

"Florina? What is she doing here? I thought she'd returned to Ilia!"

Kocoi turned with his eyes even wider than before.

"Lyn? Do you . . . Hey! Wait Lyndis! Argh!"

The Lorca plainswoman dashed off with Kent and Sain in close pursuit. Kocoi merely stood and shook his head in defeat.

"So impulsive."

"Shall we join them Shiyo?"

He looked at his companion with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"You just want to get closer to that winged steed don't you?"

She blushed furiously as she left with her tail feathers ruffled.

"Rub it in why don't you?"

She called back over her shoulder. Smiling to himself, he made his way to the apparent spectacle which was beginning to turn sour by the looks of Lyn and the ruffians.

* * *

Just as the two arrived, the three axe men ran through a patch of undergrowth and bushes. A shrill whistle could be heard followed shortly by the sounds of armed men hastily moving about.

"Well I can see that the men just love being around you Lyn."

The Sacaen woman raised an eyebrow at his joke. The young girl stood close to her, huddled from his view while peeping from her behind. His mind jolted. She had lavender flax hair and quiet eyes just as the princess he had let go during Etruria's revolution.

'_A descendant of Etruria? I shouldn't be surprised but her resemblance is near perfect, height and all.'_

"Lyn, w-who is that?"

"This? Oh, that's Shiyo. He's helped me several times. Don't worry about him, he's a friend Florina."

Bowing slowly, he knelt as if before royalty, which shocked the little girl and her childhood friend. Eliza, was just as confused at his actions and shrugged when they looked to her for any explanation.

"It is good to meet a friend of Lyn's. Miss Florina I take it?"

She nodded after her initial shock. Lyndis was left in the dark as Florina became very introspective.

'_Does he know my lineage? No that can't be, only my sisters and fellow Ilians know.'_

"Kocoi, we'll handle those to the east, get the villagers to safety please!"

Kent and Sain were riding off after an unfortunate archer who got too close. Lyn and Florina took to the nearby village to warn them of the bandits. As Eliza and Kocoi ran to assist the knights of Caelin, Kocoi renewed a vow he had failed to keep so many years ago.

'_I will keep the women in my life from death's door. This time, there will be no negligence!'_

Eliza sent a streak of lighting from her tome into the dense growth between the knights and several swordsmen. Screams of agony and smoke rose from the greenery. Two axe men filled the place of their fallen brothers as fended off the spear wielding duo. One of the men threw his axe, nearly catching the young mage in the shoulder.

Notching an arrow from the quiver on his back, Kocoi let the projectile fly. He was rewarded with the sight of the brigand falling, hands clutching his face, an arrow shaft between his eyes. He was about to feather the other when an arrow flew in front of his face and ricocheted off the rocky ground.

Without hesitating he sent an arrow back as a reply, the iron tipped bullet stuck fast in a low branch blocking the path between the two bow wielders.

"Kent, Sain! Let the enemy through the undergrowth! One of you wield a blade, the other a lance. Take turns engaging those that make it past both the plant life and Eliza's magical barrage. Eliza, as they break through, hit them with whatever you've got! I'll handle any pesky sneaks behind you!"

Kent drew his blade while Sain kept his lance.

"Bravo Kocoi! Now I'll look as a knight should with lance in hand! Have at you filthy brigands!"

"Sain, not now!"

"Would the two of you clam up!"

Kocoi ignored the pair of erstwhile knights and Elizabeth as he concentrated his attention on the archer sniping their position. Neither man moved while the sounds of rushing and dying men echoed lightning and the crashing rasps of metal.

Releasing an arrow, the bullet grazed a shadow among the trees. A brief flash of wood passed his face, a thin line of blood dripped down his cheek. The tactician whistled softly.

'_He's good at this range. He already has me honed in.'_

Moving to a better location, Shiyo crouched behind an old wagon where he could keep an eye on the three occupied friends and still continue his face off with the sneaking archer. A swordsman rounded the ruined wall behind Eliza, aiming to kill her before she noticed.

Kocoi drew an arrow from his quiver and fired, screaming Eliza's name as it left the string.

She instinctively ducked and covered as the arrow found its target in the man's gut. Kocoi tensed as he realized that it wasn't enough to bring him down. The beating of wings overhead as pegasus and rider bore down on the bandit and skewered him with a thinner than normal lance relieved some of his worry.

Turning back to the archer in the trees as he realized Florina's dangerous position, he saw the fletcher fall out of the shadows, an arrow in his neck and Lyn standing behind him, a bloodied Mani Katti in hand. Beside her stood a young man with rustic brown hair, an iron bow in hand, an arrow notched with the string at rest.

Approaching the wagon, she smiled as he turned and fired into the brush still somehow teeming with bandits.

"We found someone offering to help us. His name is Wil."

Smiling without facing them, he notched another arrow and took aim.

"Good, help give them some support Will, I can greet you formally later. Lyn, you and Florina guard our backs and watch around the ruined walls, they're sneaking up from everywhere!"

Nodding their understanding, Will immediately took up position to the left of Kocoi and unloaded three arrows into three different men, two of which were in melee with Kent and Sain. Kocoi took notice as his arrows found the brigands closer to Eliza than he liked. One of his arrows flew straight through the man's head, from ear to ear. Eliza had visibly cringed, her spell casting stopped for several moments as she moved farther away.

Five or six men lay dead at the hooves of Sain and Kent's steeds. Looking back at Lyndis and Florina, Kocoi counted five more dead. None of them resembled the leader he had seen running from them earlier.

Meeting at the abandoned wagon, the group swiftly confirmed that no one had suffered more than being slightly winded and sore. The cursing of a brash voice made the lot turn to see the missing leader fuming.

"Damned wench! You'll pay for this ya hear me?"

"Listen you! Are you related in any way to the Taliver Bandit Clan?"

Everyone looked at Lyn in surprise. Her countenance burned with determination. The Bandit leader looked infuriated.

"An' why in the world d'ya be thinking that we be related to them bottom feeding women wasters?"

Kocoi and the rest of the party except for Lyn looked around at each other slightly amused and quite shocked.

'_A bandit calling bandits bottom feeders? That's certainly new.'_

"Then I don't wish to fight you any longer, you've been soundly thrashed here, leave us be!"

"Never wench!"

The axe man charged at Lyn, his weapon rose as he sprinted as fast as he could. Bringing the heavy blade down, Lyn sidestepped, slashing downward at his arms. The spirit blade scored flesh, taking off his arm from the elbow down, the axe lay embedded in the dirt. Realizing his defeat, he ran off, holding his bloody stump.

"I won't forget this! The Ganeleon clan will have yer heads!"

* * *

After Lyn wiped the blade of the Mani Katti clean in the grass, she returned to the group. Florina ran up to her as Kocoi and Elizabeth looked on.

"Lyn! Thank you so much for helping me. I don't know what I would have done if, if . . ."

The girl broke down into quiet sobs, her tears prompting Lyn to pat her on the head. Kent looked to Kocoi and then to Will, both of which were smiling as Elizabeth went over to talk with the other two women.

Walking over to the brown haired archer, Kocoi extended his hand. Will took it and they shook firmly.

"Wil? That is your name yes?"

He nodded.

"You have my gratitude. If you hadn't shot that pesky nuisance, I fear Miss Florina would be in serious trouble. I am Shiyo Kocoi, the young lady with Lyn and Florina now is Elizabeth."

"Not a problem at all Kocoi. You're not too shabby with a bow either. Where'd you learn?"

"I picked up the skill while on the plains."

The archer perked at the mention of Sacae.

"Really? A Sacaen archer! I've wanted to test my skill against one for a while. But it looks like you aren't in the best of conditions right now are you?"

Kent, who had been standing close enough to overhear the conversation, stepped in.

"How could you tell that Kocoi is injured?"

Shiyo nodded, physically asking the same question. The archer of Pherae pointed at the tactician's stomach and then at his left shoulder.

"Your breathing is slightly labored because an injury in your diaphragm, causing hitched breathing. The muscles in your left arm or shoulder are in the same shape aren't they?"

Kent stood shocked at the young man's observation while Kocoi smirked and chuckled lightly. Scratching the back of his head, he continued to chuckle to himself as Will explained the basics of archer to Kent, who was nodded enthusiastically.

'_Simple fundamental archery basics . . . Even so, his eye is sharp. We could use a man like this to scout ahead.'_

"Yes I am injured, but they were a lot worse several days ago. You've a sharp eye, even for an archer."

A distressed wail came from the women, their senses sharp, the trio turned to see the Ilian girl shrink behind Lyn. The plainswoman was giving her a pitied look over her shoulder as Elizabeth stood fuming; apparently pushed aside at some point. Between the two older women, stood Sain, hands clasped in front of him, a grin spread across his face from ear to ear.

Despite the lout's annoying actions, Will and Kocoi couldn't help but chuckle at the overly horrified expression Florina had on her face. If one didn't know Sain's penchant for womanizing and the Pegasus knight's obvious fear of men, they would have assumed that she'd just seen the end of the world.

Approaching the other half of their group before things could get worse; Kocoi cringed as Elizabeth whacked the green cavalier in the head with her tome. The magical static from the book left Sain's hair standing straight up, any serious comment to rebuff the knight's actions left in the cloud of laughter from everyone else. Florina only grinned a little, but didn't openly join the teasing. Sain crossed his arms and left to find a well to straighten out his new fashion statement.

"I wasn't expecting that kind of reaction from smacking him . . . I feel better now!"

After talking with Florina for a bit, Elizabeth walked over to Kocoi. The crimson setting sun cast a wondrous display of magenta through the sky. Before she could say anything, the man's voice teased her ears.

"I'll have to record that side effect you used on Sain into my archives. I've never seen such a thing. What did he do to irk you so?"

"He only shoved me aside while putting on his little charade of 'Oh look at this beauteous flower of youth!' and all the usual womanizing."

Her voice imitated Sain's and she made overly extravagant gestures as she repeated his words earlier that afternoon. Silent laughter could be seen in the tactician's eyes. It swiftly dissipated into a solemn and grim frown. Eliza picked up on it and put a comforting arm around his shoulders.

"What's wrong? You're being dour. Is it Florina?"

A slight nod answered her.

"She looks exactly like the girl I let go to Ilia at the end of a bloody revolution. Heh, the past loves to haunt my very being. I'm sorry Elizabeth, but could I be greedy and just sit here to think of our next move? We'll be staying the night in the local village; it will provide opportunity to see your friends one last time."

"Only if you let me stay here with you."

"My, aren't we selfish?"

He smiled lightly as she swatted him playfully. Leaning into him for refuge amidst the cooling winds of evening, she sighed and listened to his heart beat. It was deep like a drum and steady like the rivers. She snuggled deeper into his arms as he placed his cloak around them.

* * *

"What's with those two?"

"Hush, you're ruining the moment."

Some distance behind them, the rest of the party watched the couple with mixed feelings. Lyn felt happy for the couple, knowing that some of Kocoi's mysterious pains were being healed by the girl's presence. She still wanted to know just what was bothering him though. Despite the desires to find the truth, her Sacaen pride wouldn't let her pry into an obviously painful past unless he offered first.

Kent felt very much as Lyn did, but his restraint was held more by his knight's code than personal pride. Sain was struggling to stay quiet. After so many rebuffs by both the tactician and mage he wanted to know something just to put them in their place. Besides that, why did he get the woman? He'd been reciting lines of poetry and flattery, so why didn't any of these women flock to him? He stomped off to the inn, ready to call it a day. Maybe morning would bring better luck.

Will and Florina were happy to see the couple be able to have a quiet moment after such a hectic day. Wil retired early, ready to wake early the next morning to do some hunting for the morning meal. Florina kept her eyes on the tactician, wondering just why he bowed on bended knee when they had met. She could tell he was hiding something very important. Her Pegasus Huey had been very edgy and nearly flew around him rather than over him when they had saved Elizabeth.

She couldn't help to notice that the two mounted knights' horses acted similarly, if not as obviously as her winged mount. They only were edgy and nervous around things they didn't know and understand, or things they thought would harm them. They both knew that the man was like any other person, but were his motives questionable? Was that the reason the horses acted so edgy? She bit her lip.

'_If only I weren't so paranoid about men, I'd tell Wil or Kent. They seem nice. I couldn't tell Lyn, she'd make a huge fuss about it just because she's caring like that.'_

The party left for the inn to rest for the night. Kocoi and Elizabeth arrived shortly after dark settled in. The rooms and food had been on the house for the rescuers of the village. For once, everyone was glad for the help instead of hindrances. As each retired to their individual rooms, they bid each other good night.

* * *

In his room, Kocoi settled in his chair next the small desk with a large book with an ink well and quill. Dipping the feather into the black liquid, he scribbled several paragraphs onto the blank pages. Frowning, he looked out the window and up at the moon. His amber eyes glowed red and he felt some of his health return to him, the light wounds healed and the serious ones closed slightly. He had to make sure his healing wasn't so fast to arouse suspicion. His mind went to Florina and he frowned.

'_This could be bad. Very, very bad. Mage General, what would you have me do now?'_


End file.
